Blackout (Tron: Uprising episode)
"Blackout" is the fourth episode of Tron: Uprising. It premiered on June 21, 2012. Plot Beck sets out to gain control of a Recognizer carrying more prisoners. After smashing through its windshield and leaving the two guards incapacitated, Beck pilots the ship without his mask on. One guard comes to and says he recognizes Beck from when he derezzed Bodhi. While Beck is distracted with this guard, the other removes Beck's disk from his back and derezzes him with it... until it is revealed this is only a simulation. Tron expresses that Beck should run over another simulation but Beck has to get back to Able's Garage. Soon the power blips in the system and Beck is sent to investigate. He asks Able for more time off but can only get it if he can talk someone into taking his shift. He approaches Zed who has just finished talking to two rough-looking strangers, Bartik and Hopper. Zed tells that he is entered in the tunnel races with his custom built bike but will still cover Beck's shift. Beck traces the cause of the blackouts to a drill mining for energy from the energy pools. General Tesler is reprimanding Paige for stopping the drill because she fears it will harm the programs of Argon City and puts Pavel in charge. Tron tells Beck that he will have to go through the tunnels and plant a bomb on the drill to stop it. Beck is worried because of Zed and the others racing in the tunnels. He speeds off to stop the racers but is stopped by a guard and is too late to stop the racers after placing the bomb. In the no rules race, Bartik and Hopper are knocking everyone else out of the competition, leaving only Zed behind. Beck, as the renegade, blows up the bridge which will be in the racers' path. He warns them to turn around and after Zed refuses to go back, Beck steals his light cycle to follow Paige who has just heard his plan. Beck in close pursuit tries to warn her of the danger and as the bomb is exploding they turn back. As the shockwave comes, he pulls her onto his bike with much disagreement from her. Paige holds on tight, but, after getting out of the tunnels, he throws her off. Pavel tries telling Tesler that Paige and the renegade were derezzed in the explosion, but Paige appears to disprove his claim... and offer a new plan. At the garage, Beck consoles Zed about his hard time at the race. Zed is building a new bike and stewing in his hatred for the renegade. After Beck leaves, Bartik and Hopper with Paige appear asking Zed to build more of his great bikes and invite him to the anti-renegade team. Tesler addresses the programs of Argon City telling them that the renegade, who is against them, is dead and they can always trust the general. Tron and Beck watch on. Beck is discouraged but Tron says, "If we prevail, they'll understand." Category:Tron: Uprising episodes Category:Television episodes